Cartas tachadas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-series. Serie de cartas que Severus escribió para Lily sin enviarlas nunca. Ahora: Carta número 3, Cabeza. Cuídate de ése Potter.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Los gritos cesan de vez en cuando, se hacen suaves, pausados, casi inaudibles. A Severus le gusta pensar que es entonces, cuando la voz de su madre se pierde entre las sombras de los árboles, los días soleados y el canto de los pájaros, cuando lo peor ha pasado. Ella es una bruja, se dice, con cierta rabia, con cierto miedo aflorando en su interior y aún así, ¿por qué no se defiende ante los golpes de su padre, ése que no sabe hacer más magia que la de causar heridas profundas? No está seguro y no le importa, prefiere inventar sus propias respuestas a ello, algo que sea satisfactorio y loable en aquél infierno, algo que no sea simplemente un murmullo cuando va a auxiliarla, sangrando en medio de la cocina, con la sonrisa torcida, el labio partido y las mismas palabras.

_No sabe lo que hace, no nos entiende, Severus. Sólo tiene miedo. Miedo de nosotros._

Severus bufa ante la idea de semejante tontería y sus labios se vuelven una línea fina, como si estuviera conteniéndose a gritar. ¿Por qué tener miedo? ¿Qué tiene la magia de malo? Él, por ejemplo, conoce a una familia donde la magia no es algo malo —y el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho al recordarlo, tan diferentes, tan comunes y aún así, tan felices—, los encontró por casualidad, a los Evans, a su hija. Y ellos, sin duda, no le temen a los pequeños trucos que su hija pelirroja hace, no golpean por cosas inexplicables, sino que las disfrutan.

Lily Evans no tiene porqué usar un disfraz, es diferente a su madre. Lily Evans brilla con fuerza propia, con esa magia que palpita en su interior y que sabe, intuye, no dejará que nadie opaque. Su madre, en cambio, es gris. Y sin embargo, Severus no puede evitar sentir lo mismo por las dos, pese a que a ambas las conoce poco y nada: un deseo de acercarse a ellas. Pero, ¿cómo?


	2. Carta 1 Disfraz

**Título: **Cartas tachadas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Severus Snape/Lily Evas  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-series. Serie de cartas que Severus escribió a Lily sin enviarlas nunca.  
><strong>Carta: <strong>I. Disfraz

* * *

><p>* Imaginen que el texto en cursivas en la carta original está tachado para que ella no lo lea.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hola, Lily.<em>

Puede que no me conozcas, _aunque te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo, pero yo a ti sí_. Sé lo que eres _con sólo mirarte_, tú llevas magia en tu interior: saltas por los aires sin hacerte daño, haces bailar a las flores y curas a los pájaros heridos _con el sólo roce de tus manos_. No eres igual a las demás personas, no eres igual a esos muggles que no nos entienden. _¿Cómo es posible que seas tan buena? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie te regañe, que no tengas que ocultarte bajo un disfraz como el mío? ¿Cómo lo haces?_ Eres una bruja.

No me malinterpretes. No estoy tratando de decirlo de una manera ofensiva ni busco burlarme de ti, sólo quiero informarte de ello. Yo también soy un mago. Yo también tengo magia, _mi madre es bruja como tú, aunque quizás no tan buena porque no se defiende de mi padre_ y si quieres, puedo enseñarte a usarla. Te advierto que no es fácil controlarla y que al principio puede ser desesperante, _pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y siempre puedes preguntarme todas las dudas que tengas_, pero así es el mundo de los magos y tienes que acostumbrarte a ello.

Además, si quieres, podría contarte sobre Hogwarts, en donde estudian todos los magos y brujas _como tú y yo_ de Inglaterra. Iremos allí cuando tengamos la edad suficiente. Con mi ayuda, seguramente serás una gran bruja cuando crezcas, Lily. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos vernos en el parque de vez en cuando _para comenzar nuestro viaje mágico_? No lleves a tu hermana, ella no nos entendería, no es necesaria. _Será nuestro secreto. Sé que te gusta jugar en los columpios_, _así que_ veámonos _allí_ mañana. Luego te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Espero tu respuesta.

_Tu amigo..._  
><em>¿Podemos ser amigos?<em>  
><em>Severus.<em>


	3. Carta 2 Alegría

**Título: **Cartas tachadas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Severus Snape/Lily Evas  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-series. Serie de cartas que Severus escribió a Lily sin enviarlas nunca.  
><strong>Carta: <strong>II. Alegría

* * *

><p>* Imaginen que el texto subrayado en la carta original está tachado para que ella no lo lea.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily:<em>

¡No puedo creerlo, aunque siempre lo supe! He recibido mi carta para asistir a Hogwarts esta mañana, ha llegado en una lechuza blanca que a mi padre no le ha gustado nada pero que, a fin de cuentas, significa nuestro boleto al mundo de la magia. ¿Ha llegado la tuya ya? Espero que sí. Mi madre dice que estos procedimientos llevan mucho tiempo y dado que tú eres muggle especial supongo que vendrá un mago a visitarte.

Si te parece bien, iré a visitarte para mostrarte la carta, para que veas que es real. Ha sido firmada por el director del colegio y contiene la lista de libros del primer año, no puedo esperar a empezar e irme de este lugar inmediatamente, ¿crees que las clases de pociones sean muy difíciles? Espero que no, no soy muy bueno con ellas.

_Severus._

.

_Lily:_

¡He visto al mago del ministerio del que te hablé entrar hace poco a tu casa! Comenzaba a temer que no entraras a Hogwarts, pero sería ridículo, dado que eres una gran bruja. Estaba pensando, si tienes tiempo, en que podríamos ir juntos a el callejón Diagon para comprar nuestros libros, hay además, otras tiendas que seguro te gustarán. El tren hacia Hogwarts sale en menos de un mes, así que debemos de estar preparados, ¿cierto? No puedo esperar a que comiencen las clases, no puedo esperar a irme de aquí. Cuando estemos en Hogwarts podremos hacer muchas cosas, pasear por los jardínes, ir al bosque prohibido, ¡y en tercer año nos dejarán ir a Hogsmeade! Bueno, eso si quedamos en la misma casa...

Lily, espero que quedes en Slytherin, pero si no es así, ¿seguirás siendo mi amiga? Espero tu respuesta sobre lo del Callejón Diagon.

_Severus._


	4. Carta 3 Cabeza

**Título: **Cartas tachadas  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Severus Snape/Lily Evas  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Pre-series. Serie de cartas que Severus escribió a Lily sin enviarlas nunca.  
><strong>Carta: <strong>III. Cabeza

* * *

><p>* Imaginen que el texto subrayado en la carta original está tachado para que ella no lo lea.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lily:<em>

¿Cómo ha estado tu primera semana en Gryffindor? ¿La has pasado bien? ¿O son tan idiotas como se ven? Desearía que estuvieras en Slytherin, al menos así podrías evitar a ése Potter que siempre se está dando aires, porque nuestra sala común está en las mazmorras. Quizás podrías venir alguna vez, nuestra contraseña es sangre pura.

Mi semana no ha estado mal, las clases son bastante interesantes y divertidas, ojalá compartieramos algunas, como Transformaciones, quizás podríamos convertir a tu hermana en algo menos feo. Espero poder verte este fin de semana, he querido hablar contigo desde el primer día, pero siempre estás un poco ocupada y no he querido molestarte, podríamos ayudarnos con algunas cosas que no entendamos, aunque estoy muy seguro de que no tienes problemas.

¿Ya has hecho amigos? Yo no, no los necesito. Después de todo, aquí son todos unos idiotas, pero si de casualidad has encontrado a alguien decente entre ese mar de niños de mamá, con la cabeza llena de aire, avísale de nuestra reunión el fin de semana, nos vemos en los jardínes, después del desayuno.

_Severus._

PD. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ése Potter, en serio, cuídate de él. No me gusta como te mira.


End file.
